prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heist of the Century
This Story is part of the Shatterpoint timeline. http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Shatter_point_Time_line Leonti is certain his scheming uncle is up to something and seeks to break into the vault of the Aksenoil mansion during a rather large party for a lot of the worlds richest and most powerful people in business and the criminal underworld hosted by Jacob himself. With a team of EDF contracted agents and another Assassin who has come to the EDF Under the cover of seeking work...or is it help, As time moves on there is more to this mission than meets the eye.. Chapter 1 20:53:23 Metal Man: Leonti is heard in the office trying to convince bess to authorise his plan to break into Jacobs mansion and vault* 20:54:32 Metal Man: Bess: Leonti I understand what this means to you but do you have any proof of what he has? 20:56:49 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: I will once we get in there and open it! Honey I'm not here to waste your or my time, or else I wouldn't have even mentioned it. Outside the door 20:57:42 Luna: Alaine's listening in, curiously. Mostly because she wanted to surprise her old pal Leonti, as she had brought him a mini chocolate bar. 20:58:42 Metal Man: Bess: Leonti I know you've been very good at finding things in the past....but after the last couple of times....its starting to look more like revenge rage than foiling any plans he has... 20:59:18 Metal Man: Last time leonti foiled one of Jacobs plans he left a big mess of Jacobs Hench men* 21:01:09 Booker, bottle cap collector: outside, next to the door, taped to the wall, which must have happened rather recently, was a small listening device meant to both transmit and receive sound. 21:03:12 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: he smirked a bit uncontrollably, putting his hand over his mouth to cover it a bit. Alright listen, it's not revenge rage...mostly, it's serious, there's a vault to prove it and lots of security, honestly I'm afraid what will happen if we don't figure out what it is, and do you want to make the mistake of not acting when you could have? Resulting in major casualties? Destruction? Whatever else? 21:04:25 Luna: The device would start picking up a little squeaky voice. "Hey, what's this?" Alaine was trying to climb up and reach the device. | Edited 21:04:50 Metal Man: Bess: puts her hands over her eyes wiping her face and sighing*...You always know how to put up a good argument... 21:06:41 Metal Man: Bess: After a few seconds*....Alright....But your leading a team with you....I want this done clean leonti.... 21:08:04 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: alright, got it~ he removes his hand to give an honest smile. ... what do you mean by clean? 21:08:06 Luna: Alaine eventually used her telekinesis to float up to the device, landing on top of it as she inspected it. Cue many many scratchy sounds getting received. 21:09:08 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Lady doing heist? That you?" A Russian voice asks from the other side. | Edited 21:10:18 Luna: "EEK!" Alaine shrieks, startled, falling on the floor with a thud. "Ow..." She mumbles as she picks herself back up. 21:10:27 Metal Man: Bess: As in I want none of this shit you've been leaving behind....*Bess drops photos of some of leonti's Calling cards at some of Jacobs secret plans location From bodies being carved up to big signs on the wall in blood to blowing up Aksenoil construction because why the hell not 21:10:47 Saren: Jack just laughed. "What's got you so uptight tiny one, a voice in the room..?" 21:11:00 Saren: "Hey Leo, maybe we found your long lost cousin~?" 21:12:20 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: he rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. alright darling, got it~ nothing left behind, as if we were never there. 21:12:28 Luna: "Bess...!" Alaine hollers, wanting Bess to come check out this little device. 21:13:21 Metal Man: Bess: looks to see Alaine "Alaine what the?" Bess notices the device* 21:13:31 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Before you all do anything, please don't smash the device. is expensive." 21:13:57 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: the hell- fucking long lost cousin my ass. 21:14:18 Metal Man: Bess: Takes the device off the wall* 21:14:33 Metal Man: Bess: Who is this...identify yourself.... 21:14:44 Metal Man: Bess begins to tap on her wrist computer* 21:14:50 Saren: "You didn't notice?" Jack chuckled, of course he didn't notice as well but no one needed to know that. 21:15:01 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Turncoat. Assassin and infiltrator for hire." 21:15:15 Booker, bottle cap collector: "The device is for job hunting" 21:15:49 Metal Man: Bess: face drops into the oh here we go face*: An assassin after a job in high tech secret facility.... 21:16:13 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: ... fucking real smart way to get yourself killed, listening into conversations and such, not to mention how the hell you even got in here. 21:16:35 Booker, bottle cap collector: "You mean my favorite kind of playground!" 21:16:59 Luna: Alaine remembers the little chocolate bar she brought Leonti, and handed it to him. Probably not the best time, but hey. Chooocolaaaate. 21:17:02 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I can get into and out of any crack and crevice with shiny things or breathing targets." 21:18:20 Metal Man: Bess: Turncoat eh? I think I've heard that name before....Robbed the grand national bank in Switzerland not too long ago correct...what was the sum stolen again? 21:20:05 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Cant remember. I burned most of it after paying for expenses and giant truck. Put money in truck. Set on fire. Drove it into local mall." There was a brief pause. "It was not the money, but the message that mattered." 21:20:37 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: he took the chocolate softly and thanked Alaine, he opened it and took out a piece, staring at the device in Bess' hand.m, then mumbling. You should crush it when you are done talkin' to this cocky prick. 21:22:13 Metal Man: Bess: Oh really...Rumour I hear is your somewhat of a shape shifter type....yeah dropped a little bit of blood on your way out the door when cop clobbered you one in the face...how did that happen? 21:22:23 Luna: Alaine smiled a bit, but turned back to the device and shuddered. She seemed scared. 21:22:38 Metal Man: Bess was tapping more buttons on the computer* 21:22:50 Metal Man: wrist computer* 21:22:55 Saren: "Ooh spooky, why not hire the guy?" 21:22:56 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I disguised as a cop that insulted his mother before the heist. Did not help when I insulted her again..." 21:24:04 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: you would suggest that. he looks at Jack. that's how you get rats 21:24:28 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I'm a chameleon. Not a rat. And I accept!" | Edited 21:24:36 Booker, bottle cap collector: "When do I start?" 21:24:41 Metal Man: Bess: Seem like a smart guy, Smart enough to break into a secret base, Tape a device right outside my door, Hmmm seems you've even been in my office at one point and gotten onto my computer... 21:25:07 Metal Man: Bess sniffed to pick up a scent* 21:25:54 Metal Man: Bess signalled to leonti and jack to check out the door and the room* 21:25:55 Luna: Bess could smell chocolate. 21:26:04 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Just now, yeah." Turncoat says, this time, it didn't come from the transmitter, but from the corner of the office. A chameleon about four feet high seemingly materialized from nothing 21:26:14 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Hey new friends!" 21:26:36 Luna: "Eep!" Alaine yelped again. "O-Oh... Hi..." She waved, shyly. 21:26:39 Metal Man: Bess: Turned to see him* 21:27:28 Booker, bottle cap collector: He wore a high tech suit made for cloaking and disguise along with a matching black poncho. the outfit covered his face as well. 21:27:54 Saren: "Huh, useful..?" 21:28:18 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: you've got to be kidding me... You guys can't be serious about hiring this guy? We should cut him- Arrest him, or whatever, 21:28:27 Saren: Jack, a colonial era thief who seemed to handle the times well examined Turncoats suit. "How does this work?" 21:28:35 Saren: He was ignoring Leonti for now. 21:29:26 Booker, bottle cap collector: "It reflects light or something. Also uses 3.5 dimensional imagery to disguise. Makes disguise feel like the real thing." 21:30:17 Booker, bottle cap collector: "The poncho is just a poncho. My mother's. Was nice woman. Slit throats like opening letters. Talented." 21:30:49 Metal Man: Bess: taps some more on her wrist com* A man of a lot of talents.... 21:31:00 Metal Man: Bess: But there is something a miss here.... 21:31:07 Luna: Alaine cheered up listening to Turncoat's description of his tech-- and then got scared again by him describing his mother. 21:31:20 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Your security is amiss, that's what." 21:31:45 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: Ass 21:31:51 Metal Man: Bess: No not that little detail....let me just throw this up a second.... 21:32:04 Metal Man: A huge tv screen lights up behind them* 21:32:13 Metal Man: It has turncoats record on it 21:32:20 Metal Man: every hit he ever made 21:32:28 Metal Man: every thing he ever stole* 21:32:55 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I take pride in that list. it goes on and on an-" He breaks into laughter. "Oh good times indeed." 21:33:21 Metal Man: Then it comes to know accomplishes* 21:33:45 Metal Man: Each one of his former partners shows up as deceased* 21:34:10 Saren: "... I'm already dead technically." 21:34:53 Metal Man: Bess: Oh theres more... 21:35:36 Metal Man: Another one comes up of hit done recently that turncoat was not part of but has been said to be in* 21:35:46 Metal Man: News paper shows up* 21:35:58 Metal Man: "Turncoat strikes again" 21:36:37 Metal Man: The bank job details are same as all the others only this time turncoats been accused of killing children in the crime* 21:37:15 Booker, bottle cap collector: "That... was not me. And I don't kill kids. Not thrilling for the mind, yeah?" 21:37:49 Metal Man: Bess: Bess looks into turncoats eyes* 21:38:18 Metal Man: Bess: Kids eh? Doesn't seem like the act of a professional... | Edited 21:39:51 Metal Man: Bess: and that bank you stole the money from and mall....they belong to someone...rather big in the criminal underworld....isn't that right.... 21:40:07 Booker, bottle cap collector: Turncoat smiled. "The message is what matters." 21:41:35 Metal Man: Bess: And that someone....he's going to that big party that Mr Jacob Aksenoil is going to be hosting at his mansion soon....ain't that right...Leonti...*She turns to look at him* 21:42:33 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: Mm.. he crosses his arms, watching turncoat. yeah... 21:42:34 Saren: "I never heard of the guy, different circles maybe?" 21:44:42 Metal Man: Bess: Only one of Mr Aksenoils biggest customers..... 21:45:39 Metal Man: Bess: And the Chameleon has managed to steal from him...which really pissed him off....and now hes gunning for mr turncoat here.... 21:46:03 Booker, bottle cap collector: "That is right." 21:46:17 Metal Man: Bess taps her wristcom again to show Turncoats last apartment he was in blown up 21:46:41 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Blew it up myself. Faking my death. Hope he bought it." 21:47:50 Metal Man: Bess: Doubtful...hes a man known for making examples of his victims...after all explosives to him are just used to flush a rat out.... 21:48:46 Metal Man: Bess: Then flicks another switch Alaine then sees the man on screen is the Man in the suit that was buying weapons from the deal the other night 21:49:13 Metal Man: Bess: Only thing we know him by is Mr Big... 21:49:27 Luna: Alaine recognizes the man and jumps. 21:49:42 Booker, bottle cap collector: Turncoat laughs. "The name is ironic." 21:50:00 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: he glances at Alaine. what's up with you, smalls? [21:50:39 Luna: "T-that guy... I saw him at the building we saved Zazzy from..." Alaine squeaks. 21:50:54 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: who? 21:51:11 Booker, bottle cap collector: "If it is no loss to anyone, may I kill him during the heist? Best not to have loose ends." 21:51:13 Luna: Alaine points at the picture of Mr. Big. 21:51:23 Saren: "Biggie smalls? One thing I'll never understand about you kids is your preference for Baboon music." 21:51:45 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Did the dead guy just..." 21:52:24 Saren: "Oh right, this emancipation proclamation thing.. Look, I'm old, give me a break." 21:52:34 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: no I mea- nevermind, sure I'll see em later. he looks at the picture, then narrows his eyes at Jack. just how I question your picks for last names, what was yours again? 21:52:45 Saren: "Slate." 21:52:55 Metal Man: Bess: Sniggers* 21:55:12 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: uh-huh, wasn't it the last time I asked. So this guy happens to be on the bad side of The underworld, and you mentioned the party, I'm guessing you are going to have him come with me aren't you... 21:56:14 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Does that mean we are friends now?" Turncoat asks Leonti. 21:56:16 Metal Man: Bess: Well I don't think he came to us for work really did you...mr turncoat... 21:56:30 Saren: "Wasn't there some porch monkey who bleached himself white?" 21:56:55 Booker, bottle cap collector: "For work, and to kill Mr. Big. Two Birds. One grenade." 21:57:23 Metal Man: Bess: aaaaannnnnddd? Bess was implying there was more to it than that 21:57:57 Booker, bottle cap collector: "and money. a lot of money." 21:58:28 Luna: Alaine sighs. "Typical..." 21:58:33 Metal Man: Bess: And not a certain person or thing in your life he took from your last encounter with him.... 21:58:56 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: he glanced at Turncoat as if he was crazy. fuck no we aren't friends, and you need to work on your comeback's,Jack. he leans on his right a bit and places a hand on his hip. | Edited 21:59:52 Booker, bottle cap collector: Turncoat shakes his head. "Nope." 22:00:33 Metal Man: Bess: uh huh....Alright then Mr Turncoat....whats your price....? 22:00:56 Booker, bottle cap collector: Turncoat thinks a moment. "Half." 22:01:25 Metal Man: Bess: of? 22:01:40 Booker, bottle cap collector: "What we find in the vault." 22:02:56 Metal Man: Bess: Now you want a deal for that yes? 22:03:21 Metal Man: Bess: Before I Agree to this we have to set some ground rules... 22:04:30 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Sure. What are they?" 22:05:09 Metal Man: Bess: "1 you follow his orders at all times" Points at leonti 22:06:11 Metal Man: Bess: 2 You will not kill unless you are instructed to... 22:07:58 Metal Man: Bess: 3 You run off and attempt to sell information you've tried to download from our systems to anyone...And I'll hunt you down myself... 22:09:14 Metal Man: Bess: Are we clear? 22:10:11 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: what happens if they disobey 1 and 2? 22:11:29 Metal Man: Bess: Well you start by blaming jack and giving him a zap....Then you leave the rest to me 22:13:08 Cassidy Adams: he chuckles a bit, then nods, awaiting Turncoat's response. 22:17:30 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I hear you, but i am killing Mr. Big. Rule 2 can, as the children say 'suck it'." 22:17:48 Saren: "Blaming me? Fuck youuuu." 22:18:13 Saren: "People have no respect for their elders these days." 22:18:42 Metal Man: Bess: Well then...I guess we don't have a deal... 22:18:43 Luna: "I wonder why that is." Alaine snarks. Oh shit. 22:18:58 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: if I have to control my killing, so do you darling. 22:20:05 Metal Man: Bess; Good luck getting back what ever he took from you and enjoy your attempts to clear your name....I hear lots of criminal groups frown heavily on a kid killer... 22:20:28 Booker, bottle cap collector: Turncoat growls. "Deal..." 22:21:10 Saren: "I'll at least make the killing clean." 22:21:21 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: damn it 22:21:43 Saren: "Joking... That was a joke.. You laugh now..? Da?" 22:21:55 Saren: "Is that how those ruskis view humor?" 22:22:05 Metal Man: Bess: That goes double for you jack....I don't need you attempting to kill a rat only to fall flat on your face again... 22:22:36 Saren: "I was in cuffs and all I had on me was a piece of broken toilet." 22:22:58 Metal Man: Bess: And what shit job u did 22:23:00 Luna: Alaine looks scared again. She squeaks. 22:23:21 Booker, bottle cap collector: "By the way, Bess, I do not like being manipulated. And your computer showed me a lot of skeletons. Take that any way you please." 22:23:32 Saren: ".... Are you Armenian Bess?" 22:24:51 Metal Man: Bess: Door swings both ways it seems turncoat specially when you use short wave radios to hack... | Edited 22:25:29 Metal Man: Bess: flicked the device back at turncoat* 22:25:57 Booker, bottle cap collector: "So you know all about me, and I know all about you. Now tell me, since you know it all, do I seem like a man to be fucked with?" He asked, catching the device. 22:26:18 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: mutters something in Russian, the runs his hand through his bangs. yes 22:37:18 Metal Man: Bess: well lets see here scales...you came to me... 22:38:37 Luna: Alaine glanced around at everyone, not really knowing what to do or who to trust. 22:39:43 Metal Man: Bess: But if you don't like the show...then well your more than welcome to attempt to freelance it yourself...and get back what he took... 22:40:54 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: he tore off a piece of chocolate and kneeled down, handing one to Alaine in an attempt to help her out, noticing her distress. 22:41:00 Booker, bottle cap collector: "...Let us just get this over with." 22:41:35 Luna: Alaine calmed down and climbed up onto Leonti's hand, taking the chocolate and nibbling on it. 22:42:16 Metal Man: Bess: Good we have an understanding...Leonti...the jobs all yours....say hello to the team.... 22:42:25 Metal Man: Bess looks at all in the room* 22:44:03 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: fun... he takes a deep breath, turning to Jack. it was hard enough with just you~ BUT times wasting, let's get everything in order. 22:45:46 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I have my own tools and weapons. No need to worry about that." 22:45:57 Metal Man: Bess: Turns around and gives one last order* Oh and jack....lay off the booze for this one will yah....the place is gonna be packed with it as it is 22:48:40 Luna: Alaine cheers up once she has her chocolate. She makes a little salute gesture to Leonti. "Reporting for duty!" She says, with a little giggle. 22:49:44 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: oh and Bess... are we going to have any outside support from ya? Or we on our own? he smiles at Alaine briefly before looking back at Bess. 22:50:59 Saren: "Booze? Woman I haven't drank in ten years." 22:51:06 Metal Man: Bess: I can operate you through radio but not much else...This is a very Covert op we need to run... 22:52:23 Metal Man: Bess: Turns to jack* And that's why I say keep a lid on it...that place is going to be like colonial ball with the finest drinks and richest snobs you ever did see from the criminal underworld... 22:52:42 Booker, bottle cap collector: "That is my favorite op, so we are good. And My helmet allows me to use radio without making a sound anyone else can hear. I have been saying mean things about you all in between when you hear me talk." 22:53:16 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: yeah... I can only imagine... makes it even harder with the fact we gotta be sneak with no killing... and disappointing but understandable. he then pauses and turns to Turncoat. you are fucking annoying as hell 22:53:26 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I hate all of these people... except the Tiny one. is adorable." 22:53:34 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Wait... was that aloud?" 22:53:57 Deathie: "No" 22:54:16 Luna: Alaine smiles, waving to Turncoat again. "My name's Alaine! Nice to meet you!" 22:54:55 Saren: "Oh don't worry turncoat, I've been doing the same about you. Only by mouthing it." 22:55:05 Metal Man: Bess: Nudges turncoat and whisper to him* Just don't make her angry... 22:55:53 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Dont worry. I will." He 'reassures' Bess. 22:55:56 Saren: "Don't worry, I hate you too. Feel like getting a drink after this to celebrate our mutual hatred of eachother?" 22:56:12 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Sure!" 22:57:07 Metal Man: Bess: Oh jack I heard you got to see the doctor while you where here...Please escort our new friend here to see him....Regulations and everything... 22:57:24 Metal Man: Bess gives a smile* 22:57:42 Luna: Alaine hears 'doctor.' "Oh dear...." 22:57:53 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Will there be any head turning and coughing?" 22:58:08 Saren: "Oh, you'll see." 22:58:18 Metal Man: Bess: Just a standard medical nothing to worry about 22:58:48 Luna: "Fair warning. The doctor is quite the character. Have fun!" Alaine squeaks. 22:59:03 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I am getting the feeling this is more than just standard medical." 22:59:29 Metal Man: the screen then fades to black as turncoat is heard screaming* 22:59:40 Metal Man: End of Chapter* Chapter 2 22:35:12 Metal Man: In EDF base the group are dressing for the party* 22:36:23 Metal Man: COME ON FUCKERS! 22:36:23 Booker, bottle cap collector: "So I am dressing as warlord, yeah?" 22:36:28 Metal Man: TICK TOCK GOES THE CLOCK! 22:36:46 Booker, bottle cap collector: Turncoat asks, going through his wrist computer full of disguises 22:36:51 Saren: "Am I crossdressing, or is that fishnets over there?" 22:36:55 Mehdic: Leonti: you are dressing for a masquerade, royal, a suit. 22:38:44 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Warlord would make sense, given circumstances." He then changes his disguise into a purple bobcat wearing a suit with red vest and tie. "How do I look?" He asks in an older voice, losing his Russian accent. 22:38:51 Luna: Alaine peeked out from around the corner, dressed up in her disguise for the most part. A silk purple dress that matched her hair, rather simple. Her hair was still a mess though. 22:38:53 Booker, bottle cap collector: Think, Keifer Sutherland 22:40:35 Mehdic: Leonti: you look awkward, not very party like, more like a pimp, or even a clown- my, suits you well actually. 22:40:37 Saren: "God I hate dressing up, the suits itch, bloody porch monkeys.." 22:41:52 Luna: Alaine sees everyone in their disguises and claps, thinking they look great. 22:42:32 Saren: Jack was dressed up as a German SS officer.. Blame the fact that he still keeps the uniforms because they look good. 22:42:45 Booker, bottle cap collector: "At least one of you likes the look! Thank you, tiny one." 22:43:59 Metal Man: Bess: Enters the room and looks at them all* Hello boys...thought I'd bring you some of your documents and invitations... 22:44:06 Luna: Alaine smiles. She then sees her messy hair and tries to smooth it down.... As much as that poofy mess of purple could smooth down. 22:44:11 Saren: "Seig heil?" 22:44:20 Saren: "Nahhhh, this sounds like a weird high dream.0 22:44:28 Metal Man: Bess:....Jack what the hell are you doing in that? 22:44:50 Saren: "It's one of my old disguises." 22:45:07 | Edited 22:45:14 Mehdic: Leonti: I was about to say the same... he mumbles as he stared at jack, then looking to alaine and going over to help her with her hair. 22:45:50 Booker, bottle cap collector: "You look like you starved in Siberia." Turncoat jokes. 22:46:06 Luna: Alaine giggles. She obviously has no idea what the others were talking about. She might have lost some innocence during her time here, but not that much. 22:46:11 Metal Man: Bess: Well its not the fuhrer's national ball your going to 22:46:39 Saren: "And you look like someone had their way with you in Algeria but I'm not complaining." 22:47:08 Saren: "Fine, I'll drag out another one of my Aliases." 22:47:53 Saren: "I think I have one more.. Black Market-y" 22:47:55 Luna: At the end of it all, Alaine's hair finally looks... Drop dead gorgeous. 22:48:07 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Watch your tongue there!" Turncoat snaps, imitating his disguise's accent and posture. "You are talking to none other than the great warlord Saul!" He laughs to himself. "I'm improving my voices..." 22:48:39 Saren: "Hah! It sounds like someone throatfucked him with barbed wire." 22:48:46 Metal Man: Bess: alright...Now due to the need for this plan to work as well as possible I thought I'd give you all something to keep you guys looking the part... 22:49:07 Metal Man: Bess: hand them their ID's* 22:49:23 Metal Man: Bess: Look at your ID's... 22:49:24 Saren: Jack returned, now looking like someone out of the Triads. 22:49:52 *** Luna breaks down laughing. *** 22:49:59 Booker, bottle cap collector: "He survived being garroted, so that would be assumed." Turncoat shrugged. "He is in the middle of Africa now, so the real Saul will be no problem. Perhaps he will be one of the more esteemed guests, given his reputation." 22:50:14 Saren: "Dip sum yē, at your service." 22:50:24 Luna: Alaine peeks at her I.D, if she gets one too. 22:50:42 Metal Man: Bess: looked at jack*...You know what...that could work...if we adjust a couple of things here... 22:51:52 Metal Man: Bess then goes to jack grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up tight to the neck and fixing a bow tie to him* 22:52:28 Saren: ".... This isn't Triad at all." 22:52:51 Mehdic: Leonti: It's not supposed to be, what type of place do you think you are going to exactly? 22:52:56 Booker, bottle cap collector: Turncoat looks at his ID. 22:53:17 Metal Man: Takes off his Coat and leaves jack with his dress jeans on and shirt* 22:53:30 Metal Man: Bess: Now try one of these... 22:53:52 Metal Man: Bess then slaps dress coat on him* 22:54:31 Metal Man: And hands him a phantom of the opera mask and cloak and cane* 22:55:00 Luna: And then Alaine realizes she doesn't have a mask. Ohhhh shoot. 22:55:01 Metal Man: Bess: I'm sure you can Pretend to be a ghost well enough... 22:55:02 Saren: "What..?" 22:55:39 Saren: "That is a stereotype." 22:55:48 Booker, bottle cap collector: He then goes over and picks out a mask that looks like a Chinese dragon. "Saul did always like theatricality." He murmured, taking the mask. 22:55:58 Metal Man: Turncoat sees his idea of his current look with the name Saul on it* 22:56:45 Saren: "Phantom of the Operah? Booooo! It sucked!" 22:56:46 Metal Man: Leontis id looked the way he was going for* 22:57:04 Metal Man: Bess then hands jack his id* 22:57:42 Mehdic: Leonti: he rolls his eye's at Jack and looks at his ID for a moment, then to Alaine. 22:57:54 Luna: Alaine is maskless. Ohno. 22:58:15 Metal Man: Leonti had one saying Mr White on it* 22:58:20 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Someone get dollhouse mask for the tiny one." Paul chuckles 22:58:54 Luna: Your Russian is showing. You might want to tuck that in. 22:59:06 Mehdic: XD 22:59:21 Metal Man: jacks one said mr Shade on it* 23:00:30 Saren: "Weird, is this my chemical romance or some edgy hipster shit?" 23:00:40 Booker, bottle cap collector: Turncoat notices that his fly is undone and zips up 23:01:00 Cassini Huygens: JaCk SlAteGu 23:01:09 Mehdic: Leonti: .... ha, alright lets find you a mask then he walks around the room in search of any doll or toy or the possibility of finding an Alaine sized mask. 23:01:52 Metal Man: Bess: Your going to a fancy ball filled with rich guests who believe themselves to be the new world order...what where you expecting? 23:03:15 Luna: There was some leftover fabric from making Alaine's disguise. Alaine sees this and thinks it'll work, ripping two little eyeholes in it. She'll make it nice and neat on the way there. 23:04:20 Metal Man: Bess: Right your cover stories are pretty simple and you have an established back story already in place 23:04:48 Metal Man: Bess: we've managed to flood the Dark net with stories of your profiles 23:04:58 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I know how this works. Let's get this done." 23:05:00 Luna: "Huh?" Alaine perks up, listening to Bess as she ties her mask on. 23:06:01 Metal Man: Bess: Leonti your basically a bounty hunter that's been well known for his ability to Root out a problem in a big mans way... 23:06:42 | Edited 23:07:14 Mehdic: Leonti: wait, I'm actually going in now? he looks to her. 23:07:19 Metal Man: Bess: Jack your a famous thief, Spy and assassin for various big named clients... 23:07:33 Booker, bottle cap collector: "And I am a famous warlord. I worked with him a few times before. He's a bit of the hardass genral type." 23:08:03 Metal Man: Bess: Well you'll need to get past the front door to keep things going well... 23:08:11 Metal Man: Bess: And...your a mute.... 23:08:50 Luna: Player speaking rules 23:09:10 Mehdic: Leonti: ..... ooooh this is going to be fun he says sarcastically, though he did find joy in going inside, it was just the not being able to talk was what struck him. 23:09:44 Luna: Alaine hopped around a little bit, eagerly awaiting her story. 23:11:14 Metal Man: Bess: This is where you Looks at turncoat have to step up...Mr White here Points at leonti Is currently your persona's Friend and currently business partner....Mr Shade their..*points at jack* Is there as your persona's Right hand man and party guest via invitation... 23:11:26 Saren: "So pretty much like real life then Bessy~" 23:12:17 Metal Man: Bess: I told you I had to keep it close to what you do...keeps the ability to act it out easier when you live it... 23:12:39 Saren: "Lady you have no idea." 23:12:48 Metal Man: Bess: Leonti we have to make your mute...If someone in there recognises your voice... 23:13:34 Mehdic: Leonti: yeah yeah... I got it, he mutters. 23:13:39 Booker, bottle cap collector: "This will be fun!" Turncoat has a devious little smirk on his face. 23:14:03 Metal Man: bess: Alaine...I'm sorry but you can't go in the party like that.... 23:14:18 Luna: "Why not?" Alaine asks, meekly. 23:14:41 Saren: "Why not? I could sneak her in my pocket?" 23:14:50 Mehdic: because it's too gorgeous 23:14:59 Metal Man: Bess: Well firstly your size...The guards have a guest list with a lot of details about each and every person 23:14:59 Mehdic: you'll make all da girls jealous 23:15:24 Saren: "Easy, stick her in my coat pocket and say she's a doll." 23:15:28 Luna: Alaine now knows she has a true girl friend 23:15:58 Metal Man: Bess; they are ultra paranoid about each persons description...as you can see why jack is a thief in his profile... 23:16:13 Metal Man: Bess: Needs to look and be the part 23:16:17 Saren: ".... I keep every wallet I find." 23:16:30 Luna: "So... What do I do?" 23:16:33 Metal Man: Bess: And....the team needs someone with tech skills who can hide easily 23:16:44 Saren: The way he placed an emphasis on find means that he probably intends to loot shit. 23:16:50 Mehdic: Leonti: aaaand if one has a tracker? he looks to Jack. 23:17:14 Metal Man: Bess: Your going in the with another way... 23:17:24 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I already called toting the tiny one around, though..." 23:17:35 | Edited 23:17:44 Saren: "Kid, I've been doing this before your grandfather was even a sperm cell." Jack told Leonti 23:17:37 Luna: "Oooookaaaayyy....?" 23:17:59 Saren: "I know what I'm doing." 23:18:01 Metal Man: Bess: The security systems in there will be tough to crack and we need someone who can sabotage them without getting caught... 23:18:15 Metal Man: Bess: Kaylee has a suit prepped for you 23:18:40 Mehdic: Leonti: does not fucking matter, this is new times, new technology, this isn't the 'good ol' days' he scowls. 23:18:59 Luna: "Alrighty!" Alaine cheers, running off to the tech lab excitedly. 23:19:21 Saren: "Don't you think I know that kid? I'm not stupid." 23:19:39 Metal Man: Bess: looks at them arguing*.... 23:20:03 | Edited 23:20:14 Mehdic: Leonti: we are after one thing, doing more could screw this all up in a second, I would rather not have it all blow up in my face just because you couldn't keep your sticky fingers off of everything you see. 23:20:34 Saren: "Most trackers are placed within the RFID chips on debit or credit cards, that's why I only go for the cash." 23:20:56 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I have no stake in this argument, so I'm just gonna go to the tech lab and see if you guys have any cool things." And he walks off to their lab. 23:21:12 Mehdic: Leonti: and if you get caught? then what? you are dealing with people with the same damn mindset as you! 23:21:33 Saren: "That makes things easier for me then." 23:21:47 Luna: Cass - Today 6:21 PM > Leonti: and if you get caught? then what? you are dealing with people with the same damn mindset as you! Exactly, we'll get along great! 23:21:49 Metal Man: Bess:...guys.... 23:22:18 Saren: "Hell, these guys are probably swell folk. Easy to get along with for a shindig such as this." 23:22:29 Mehdic: Leonti: oh my god... he rubs his forehead and grumbles something in Russian, then turns to bess. what 23:22:46 Saren: "I question this prissy fag to this day." 23:22:50 Luna: Alaine shows Turncoat the way to the lab, her beautiful hair getting ruined as she ran and bounced around. 23:23:26 Saren: "... Is that what these kids call insults today, a bundle of sticks?" 23:23:28 Booker, bottle cap collector: Turncoat followed. "That Leonti has a lot of hot blood, huh, Tiny one?" 23:23:33 Metal Man: Bess: Take it easy...I know there is a lot of ego's here...but there is a damn nuke missing out there and these guys could have something to do with it... 23:24:20 Saren: "It's hard getting along when a rank amateur starts questioning someone who's been in the biz for a long time." 23:25:25 Luna: "Yeah, sometimes. Especially when he's stressed out. But the rest of the time he's really nice!" Alaine answers as she darts into the tech lab. "Kaaaayleeeeee!" 23:25:49 Metal Man: Kaylee was in her workshop working away* 23:26:03 Mehdic: Leonti: he smirked at jack and merely chuckled now. ooh this is going to be fun~ 23:26:17 Metal Man: Techno was seen in a machine recharging and having his body worked* 23:26:30 Saren: "Though I will say this, why the hell would you guys let the chameleon go to the tech labs." 23:26:41 Saren: "Seems like an easy way to get some shit stolen." 23:26:53 Booker, bottle cap collector: "How did I not go here before?" He asked himself, in awe. 23:27:27 | Edited 23:28:19 Luna: Alaine slows down a bit, seeing Techno. She gives the machine he was in an affectionate little pat before walking over to Kaylee. "Hi! I heard you have a suit for me." 23:27:29 Metal Man: Bess: Sighs*...the fate of the world in the hands of a Vigilante, a thief, an assassin and a midget engineer... 23:28:07 Saren: "We're all fucked Bess, we're all fucked." 23:28:27 Metal Man: Kaylee: OH hi alaine She flips up her welding mask 23:28:35 Saren: Hey metal, I have a Jedi mod for XCOM 2 23:28:37 Mehdic: Leonti: the only one that's going to fuck things up is you jack~ 23:28:58 Booker, bottle cap collector: "And there is me, as well!" Turncoat says, turning off his disguise a moment. 23:29:08 Luna: Alaine waves. She's still wearing her dress, she might look pretty silly. And might not be able to get into a suit in that outfit. 23:29:18 Metal Man: Bess: well at least there is one thing leonti...Your persona Mr white....is a man of a short temper 23:29:46 Luna: Being short tempered and mute. Sounds like prison 23:29:49 Metal Man: Kaylee: OK she brings down the suit down for her* 23:30:08 Saren: (Fuck, can't think of anything.) 23:30:13 Saren: (Nevermind.) 23:30:15 Mehdic: ( XD) 23:30:16 Luna: Alaine stared at the suit, excited, little twinkles in her eyes. 23:30:19 Metal Man: The suit had a full face mask and everything* 23:30:34 Metal Man: Kaylee: Well..try it on? 23:30:36 Saren: "At least he can act, otherwise I'd point out how utterly hopeless this guy is otherwise." 23:31:18 Metal Man: Kaylee looks at turncoat*...Oh....You that chameleon guy right? 23:31:25 Luna: Alaine tries getting in the suit, but... Her dress. She motions "one minute" to Kaylee and runs off to change. 23:31:39 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Yep. Turncoat, at your service." 23:32:03 Metal Man: Kaylee: Nice suit by the way... 23:33:11 Mehdic: Leonti: oh ho ho.... I can do a lot of things jack~ our fun times are just beginning. 23:33:16 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Thank you. Worked with my father and mother to make it. Was a family project." 23:34:29 Luna: Cass - Today 6:33 PM > Leonti: oh ho ho.... I can do a lot of things jack~ our fun times are just beginning. penis joke here 23:34:33 Metal Man: Bess: Just...Keep it in your pants guys...I need you two specially to get this done right...last thing we need now is a national disaster... 23:34:45 Mehdic: I was hoping someone would think that besides me XD 23:35:08 Mehdic: ah heck..... my skype 23:35:16 Saren: "I have a feeling that before this is over I will have sucker punched you." 23:35:51 Metal Man: Kaylee: Yesss...I'll bet..So...what makes someone like you with your....talents...Go to such ends in life? 23:36:42 Mehdic: Leonti: Mmm, I hope you do~ he pats Jack on the shoulder as her moves passed him to the lab. when are we going to be heading out, bess? 23:37:03 Metal Man: Bess: Oh one last thing before you head out.... 23:37:25 Booker, bottle cap collector: "If you have a talent for killing, you make either one of two choices. You either wear a mask forever, and let your talents die to that mask, let that false face become you. Or you can embrace. Be the person your talents will let you be and more. My family and I chose the latter." Turncoat explained. 23:37:32 Metal Man: Bess: Throws an expensive watch at Jack* 23:37:58 Luna: Alaine comes back in her regular green pants and black shirt, quickly putting on the suit and trying it out. 23:38:09 Booker, bottle cap collector: (explaining a character via small monologue is one of my favorite writing things to do) 23:38:30 Metal Man: Leonti would recognise the watch was Jacobs favourite watch* 23:38:48 Saren: Jack just flicked Leonti's ear in response. 23:39:54 Mehdic: Leonti: how th-ow- the hell did you get ahold of that? he looks at the watch. 23:40:21 Metal Man: Kaylee: So...your only talents in life was to shoot people in the face? Then who made the suit out of you and your parents? 23:41:05 Saren: Jack caught it. "Nice watch..? Sentimental value?" 23:41:10 Luna: "So... What can this suit do?" Alaine asks, curiously, already fiddling with features and possibly activating something by mistake. 23:41:10 Metal Man: Bess: He....misplaced it one time....after he kind of lost his temper with one of your.....displays.... 23:41:50 Saren: "... Oh yeah, I stole this from someone.. Kinda looks like you now that I think about it." 23:42:31 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Well, making suits for a living would be boring." Turncoat shrugged. 23:43:37 Mehdic: Leonti : he snickered as he stared at the watch, then looked to Bess. 23:44:01 Metal Man: Bess: Specifically the one where you murder everyone of his men and piled them all on the weapons he planed have sold until you had them burned to a crisp with his mens blood on the wall saying something again I can't quite recall what it was....Please remind me leonti? 23:45:11 Metal Man: Kaylee: Hmmm an Engineer that finds the use of creating things boring....one in a million... 23:45:21 Metal Man: Kaylee turns to see alaine* 23:45:41 Metal Man: Kaylee: AH! Alaine ok this suit has a lot of new features into it now 23:46:32 Metal Man: Kaylee: If you press the..*Alaine pushed the button already and she became full invisable* .... yeah that one... 23:47:17 Mehdic: Leonti: oh that was fun.... so much money lost~ so much blood... what did I say? he thinks for a moment. ... where's... something along those lines (heck hang on, gotta scitter to the bank real fast TnT) 23:47:18 Luna: Alaine didn't even know what she had done. A girl as small as her doesn't often look down. 23:48:46 Saren: "... And you wonder why I call you a fucking psychopath." 23:48:55 Saren: "Or a butcher." 23:48:57 Metal Man: Kaylee: Fully invisable to the naked eye and even to a lot of scanning equipment, Infrared and other such heat detection 23:50:01 Booker, bottle cap collector: "Huh. another cloaking suit.... wait." Turncoat walks up to Alaine with small tweezers in hand. "The light refractors on your right shoulder are misaligned." He said starting to readjust it. "One thing that gives away cloaking devises are infrared lasers. Be cautious when they use those, and they will." 23:50:46 | Removed 23:50:49 Cassini Huygens: This message has been removed. 23:51:02 Luna: Alaine stays still, with a newfound respect for Turncoat as he fixes her suit. 23:51:33 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: I never said I wasn't, jack~ 23:52:01 Cassini Huygens: (I expected you guys do be doing stealth mission stuff by now, but apparently youre still preppin' .n.) 23:53:22 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: and I'm pretty sure I said what a wonderful view, right Jacob? I'm almost positive... eh 23:53:39 Metal Man: Kaylee: Watching him*...Nice...alright all things you'd expect in a helmet of this kind of suit with all the hud information, protection and communications as you'd expect... 23:54:34 Metal Man: Kaylee: Suit does all the things your previous one did but you may notice its lighter to move in 23:55:04 Metal Man: Bess: Shakes her head with a smile* At least you know how to leave a calling card... 23:55:29 Luna: "Great!" Alaine giggled. 23:56:02 Metal Man: Kaylee; Best bonus's with this one though.... 23:57:13 Metal Man: Kaylee: Your suit has a similar designs and features put into it like the ones the Psi Division use...the suit should make it easier on you when channelling your psi energy...try it now... 23:57:21 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: of course, gotta be remembered~ sometimes that is 23:57:37 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: anyway, we almost ready? 23:57:43 Saren: "You're a fucking sociopath." 23:57:48 Saren: "But yes." 23:58:08 Luna: Alaine gasps, and squeaks excitedly, creating a psychic shield in front of her. 23:58:19 Luna: "YESSSS!" She cheers. 23:59:07 Booker, bottle cap collector: "I'll make more improvements after mission." Turncoat grunted. Then smiled. "Finished. Sunlight will cause the only visible shimmer, aling with those incredibly bright purple lights. No need to worry about those during mission though." 23:59:14 Metal Man: As alaine got excited to large Psi energy based blades pop out of the wrists guantlets* 23:59:33 Cassidy Adams: Leonti: he chuckles at Jacks comment. good, where did the other two go? 00:00:04 Metal Man: Bess: To suit up...Now...anyone got the time? 00:00:34 Luna: Alaine tests out the psi blades, acting pretty overdramatic with them. Oh yeah, and turning off the invisibility. That might help. 00:02:00 Saren: "Two forty one PM." 00:02:41 Metal Man: Kaylee: Your blades are just like those our Psi warriors use in combat using ur energy and focus they create a blade that can cut through just about anything... 00:03:26 Metal Man: Bess: Party starts in 3 hours...and the journey is two hours... 00:04:00 Luna: "Cool!!!" Alaine squeaks happily. "Anything else? We probably should get back to the others soon..." 00:04:14 Booker, bottle cap collector: (Cooking stuff so i will not be that active) 00:04:14 Metal Man: Kaylee: I won't spoil it all 00:04:25 Metal Man: Kaylee: She smiles have fun... 00:04:38 Saren: "Fun~" 00:04:58 Booker, bottle cap collector: "So you give her suit but don't tell her all it can do. That's fun." 00:05:24 Luna: "I will!! Bye!!" Alaine waves goodbye, using telekinetic aided jumps to dart off back to Bess. 00:05:45 Metal Man: Kaylee stops turncoat before he goes* 00:07:10 Metal Man: Kaylee: Now you listen here....she's a lot more than you take her for...and...well...Doctor claims shes suffered a head injury...damage we're not sure of entirely....You keep an eye on her...Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay